Brotherly Love
by ElizaJean87
Summary: The Elric Brothers have transferred to Ouran Academy! What type of mischeif will ensue between them and the Hitachiin twins? Definitely something lemon-scented! Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, smut, incest, and a foursome. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**My first crossover! I'm very excited about this one because I LUV the Elric brothers and the Hitachiin twins! :D And don't worry, the M rating is for a reason, but that won't come until later. Also, I am writing while I'm skipping class! I am SO busy lately -_- I apologize in advance if I don't update for a while...**

**  
Please review so I have the motivation to go on with the story. . . ^_^  
**

**

* * *

  
**

"Rich people just piss me off."

"Now, brother, don't be so judgmental. You just have to give them a chance!"

"Yea, right. I can't wait until this year is over."

"But brother, we just got here!"

Profane mumbling was the only reply. The younger brother just sighed and continued people-watching with his older, and distinctly grumpier, counterpart. Alphonse Elric was a little taller, a little thinner, and a lot nicer, which showed on his brightly smiling face. Other students smiled back as they walked by, wondering who these new blond boys were. They attracted quite a bit of attention, but no one was brave enough to approach them just yet. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Edward Elric was glaring daggers in every direction and scowled at anyone who so much as glanced his way. He wasn't naturally untrustworthy, it just came from years' experience of people trying to kill him or use him. This new high-status lifestyle would definitely take some getting used to.

On the other side of the courtyard sat another set of brothers, who were watching the mysterious new transfer students from a safe distance.

"So Tamaki thinks we should recruit them for the Host Club?"

"Yeah. Don't you agree, brother? I think they would fit in perfectly. And of course Kyouya insisted that they join because of how many new clients they would attract."

"Hmm. . ." Hikaru gazed across the courtyard at the newcomers. "Well, they certainly are attractive. . .Though I notice they don't have uniforms yet. Oh no, you don't think they're scholarship students like Haruhi, do you?"

Kaoru laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "Should we let the boss take care of this one, then?"

This time it was Hikaru's turn to shrug.

After a few more minutes of watching the strangers Kaoru came to a decision. "I think we should handle this one, the Boss would just scare that short one away."

Hikaru nodded assent. "So where did they come from, anyway?"

"We're from Germany!" Alphonse grinned at the first brave girl who had stopped to talk to them. "We're finishing our senior year here at Ouran Academy while we begin a physics program at the University."

"Oh, wow! So you're taking college classes right now? You both must be geniuses!" The unwitting girl fawned over them in typical fangirl fashion. "So have you chosen whats clubs you'll participate in? Maybe the Science Club?"

"Well, we only just got here, so we haven't really thought about that yet," Alphonse admitted. "Honestly, we're always so focused on our studies that we rarely have time for anything else." He glanced at Ed, who was glaring off into the distance, pointedly ignoring the poor girl. "But I'm sure we'll find a club to join in the next couple of weeks," Al assured the girl.

"You should join the Host Club!" two mischievous voiced recited in unison. "Power, prestige, privilege, all can be yours with the Ouran High School Host Club. We'd love to have both of you as our newest members." The voices came from a pair of red-haired twins that Ed hadn't noticed before. They sounded friendly enough, but he thought he saw a glint of something suspicious in their eyes for a second.

"What's a Host Club?" Al asked innocently. Ed elbowed him in the side, violently protesting his brother's involvement with the snobby rich kids.

"What's a Host Club?" Kaoru asked, glancing at his twin. "Why don't you stop by today after school and find out?" he suggested with a smile.

"Just come to Music Room 3," Hikaru added. "We'll be expecting you."

And with that they sauntered off across the courtyard. Ed watched them go with a mixture of irritation and curiosity in his eyes. Those twins were so confident, but it didn't seem to have anything to do with their richness. And instead of being frivolous and haughty like the other students they'd encountered, these two were obviously intelligent and clever. In fact, they had seemed a little flirtatious in their invitation. Ed leaned forward and rested his chin on his hand, gazing thoughtfully after the twins. Maybe he and Al would stop by their Host Club after school, at least to just talk with the twins again, who seemed to be the most promising students at Ouran so far. Even if they didn't make any real friends here, and Ed didn't expect to, they were at least going to need some allies.

Suddenly one of the twins, the one that had smiled at Al, looked back over his shoulder at Ed as if to tease or taunt him. Ed's cheeks blushed a bright crimson, and he quickly looked away. Maybe he and Al _would _end up with friends as well as allies here at Ouran Academy. . .


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay the second chapter! Still no lemon-scented content yet, though. I am amazed that I've written about 2000 words so far and still no lemons. . .Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter! Please review!**

**

* * *

  
**

"Welcome!"

The Elric brothers were greeted at the door of Music Room #3 by what looked to be a group of scientists, dressed in lab coats, fashionable dress shirts and ties, some with safety glasses and others with rulers and calculators sticking out of their pockets. This wasn't quite what Ed had been expecting.

"Welcome to the Ouran Host Club," a tall blond dressed in a white lab coat and glasses purred, "where your every whim and desire are fulfilled to the utmost, in a most scientific and exact method." The blond gracefully pulled a clipboard and pen from a hidden pocket, leaning forward to ask in a conspiratorial whisper, "Tell me precisely what your deepest and darkest desires are and we will do our utmost to satisfy them."

"Uhh. . ." Ed stammered, his cheeks flaming red. "I think maybe this is the wrong room," he managed to blurt out before swiftly making his way towards the door.

He was intercepted by two red-haired twins in matching outfits. "We'll have to conduct a series of experiments, of course, in order to determine the accuracy and validity of your confession," the twin on the right said.

"Yes, and this will be done over a period of several days, so we might as well start now!" said the twin on the left.

Now that his escape route was blocked, Ed had no choice but to turn around and face his challengers. He stood his ground and exclaimed, "What the hell is this?! What kind of perverse club are you guys running here, anyway?"

The twins exchanged knowing glances, then watched as the Host Club King worked his magic.

"There's nothing perverse going on here, I assure you! This is simply a place for the gentleman of Ouran Academy to entertain their female counterparts in an honorable manner." The tall blond suddenly turned and motioned to his companions.

"Shall I introduce you to our members? This is Kyouya, the Vice President of the Host Club, and next to him are Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai. Next to them is our newcomer, Haruhi, a natural in the Host Club. Before you are the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. And I am Tamaki, the Host Club President."

Ed stared blankly at the group. All of his survival instincts were telling him to run. These people were crazy and he had to get out of here before they turned on him and Al. That's right, he had to get Al away to safety, away from these lunatics!

"Sorry to waste your time, but we really have to be going!" Ed grabbed his brother by the arm and pulled him towards the door.

"Really, leaving so soon?" Tamaki advanced on them and turned up all of his charm, but it didn't seem to be having any effect. He retreated to a corner and sulked.

They were saved by the smaller blond member of the Host Club.

"You could at least stay and have some cake with me!" Hunny cried. At that Al stopped, pulling his arm out of his brother's grasp. Any mention of sweets had a profound effect on the younger Elric. Hunny sensed his victory and dragged Al to a table already laden with sweets.

"Al!"

Al flinched but sat down at the table with Hunny. "We could at least stay for a cup of tea, Ed. It would only be polite."

"I'm not good at polite," Ed grumbled dejectedly as he shuffled, defeated, to the table. He then sat down next to his brother and proceeded to devour an entire chocolate cake in under 2 minutes, easily beating Hunny's previous record. The other members of the Host Club gathered around to observe the brothers, Kyouya furiously writing in his notebook, Mori cutting pieces of cake for Hunny, Tamaki beaming smiles at everyone, and Haruhi, as always, wondering what was going on.

The twins stood apart, watching from a distance as Alphonse gladly sacrificed his second piece of cake for his older brother's voracious appetite. Ed finished the cake almost instantly and sat back, smiling at his little brother. They exchanged a few words that the twins couldn't hear, but it was obvious that there was a lot of unspoken affection between the two. The twins unconsciously moved to stand closer together.

Tamaki seemed satisfied that the Elric brothers were going to stay, so he sauntered off to take care of other customers. Hunny and Mori moved on to another cake-covered table. Haruhi wandered off to greet some new customers at the door, and Kyouya had already disappeared somewhere, no doubt to concoct evil plans.

Ed gazed around the room, watching the Host Club in action. It just seemed like a group of rich guys entertaining silly rich girls all afternoon. What fun was there in that? It was a big waste of time. Ed could get so much research done in the amount of time these boys spent serving ridiculously expensive teas to ungrateful little girls.

He caught sight of the twins nearby as a nervous little brunette approached them.

"Um, excuse me, Kaoru, Hikaru," she said quietly, "Are you serving guests today, or. . .?" She glanced up at them then stared down at her feet, blushing.

"Of course we are," one twin said. "Let's sit down right over here and have a cup of tea together."

The twins and the shy brunette sat at a table near the Elric brothers. One of the boys stood, catching Ed's eye. "Here, let me pour you a cup of tea. Would you like cream and sugar?" he asked the girl.

"Yes, please, just a little bit of cream, thank you. I'm trying to watch my figure," she added, giggling.

"Kaoru love lots of cream and sugar in his tea, don't you, brother?" said the seated twin.

"So what if I do, Hikaru?"

"Well, it just goes to show how sweet you really are. You know your skin tastes just like cream. . ."

"Hikaru!" the boy exclaimed, embarrassed by the statement. "Don't say things like that in front of the guests!" He hid his face against his brother's chest, but his eyes were still locked with Ed's.

Ed's cheeks flushed a bright crimson and he swiftly looked away. How could they say things like that in public? And did that mean the twins were. . .No way, that couldn't be!

"Why not, Kao-chan? You're my brother, and I think I know you best," Hikaru taunted as he wrapped an arm around his twin's shoulder and pulled him closer.

By this time the brunette had completely forgotten her tea and was staring, enraptured, at the twins. A group of giggling girls was gathering around the table with her, seemingly in rapture at the sight of the brothers acting this way. How could they do that in public? And why weren't these girls disgusted by it? It was all just too much to handle, too much at once. Ed swallowed thickly and stood up to leave.

"Where are you going, brother?"

"We're leaving. Come on, Al. This isn't the kind of club for us."

Al looked up at him, disappointed. "But look at how much fun everyone is having! And we would be able to meet so many new people. Won't you even consider it?"

Ed sighed. He couldn't stand to see Al disappointed, but he couldn't stand this rich kid's club, either. They had more important things to do, like their research. Ed focused on that as he headed for the door, with Al dejectedly trailing after him.

"Leaving so soon, stranger?"

Ed stopped short just in front of the door. He didn't turn around, just mumbled, "Yes," and took another step forward.

One of the twins stepped in front of him, for once with a serious look on his face. "At least tell us why."

"We need to focus on our studies, on our research. We have more important things to do than play your silly rich kid games."

"All right," the twin consented, surprising Ed. "You can go," the other twin added, "if you play a game with us first."

Ed rolled his eyes and sighed. "I don't want to do this, but. . ." He walked forward casually, but he really meant to get them out of his way by force.

"Ed, no! Stop it!" Al rushed forward and grabbed Ed's hand to pull him away from the twins. "Don't cause a scene on the first day of school, please! Just listen to them, okay?"

Ed wanted to wipe that double smirk off the twins' faces, but he held back because Al asked him to. "Fine. What's this stupid game, then?" Might as well get it over with quickly so they could just get out of there.

"It's called the "Which One if Hikaru" game," said the twin on the right.

"The rules are simple," said the other.

"Just guess which one of us is Hikaru, and which one is Kaoru, and then you can leave."

"Is that easy enough for you, genius boy?"

Ed sneered and immediately pointed at the twin on the right. "You're Hikaru." He looked at the other twin. "And that means you're Kaoru." Kaoru, that was the name of the one who had been flirting with him. "Don't try to tell me that I'm wrong, I know better." And with that Ed walked past the Hitachiin twins and out the door of Music Room #3.

The twins stood together and watched the Elric brothers go.

"Why did you let him go, Kaoru?"

"He'll be back."

"How do you know?"

Kaoru said nothing, he just smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**This story is turning out to be much longer than I expected! I'm sorry it took me so long to finish this chapter, but I am SO busy with school right now! And I will write a lemon for the next chapter no matter what, plot and storyline be-damned! **

**As always, please review! Reviews give me sustenance and strength to continue! (and they correct obvious typos and mistakes that I miss b/c I don't have time to reread this chapter -_-)  
**

**

* * *

  
**

The Hitachiin twins were riding home from school in their private car, watching the fall colors go by. Kaoru sat quietly and gazed out of the window while his twin chattered away incessantly, though honestly he couldn't say what about. He was too absorbed by the reds and yellows amid lingering green leaves on the trees, and wondering if this was what fall looked like in Germany.

There it was, he couldn't deny it anymore. Kaoru sighed and leaned his head against the window. The yellow leaves were beautiful as they floated down on the light breeze, but they just couldn't compare to the golden hair of a certain surly foreign student who had caught his eye. He could be sentimental and compare Edward's long blond hair to a beam of sunlight, but the truth was that nothing could compare to that beauty. Except for maybe. . .

"Huh? What is it, Kaoru? Your face looks funny. And why are you looking at me like that?" Hikaru sat back, uncomfortable under his twin's scrutinizing gaze.

"Oh, nothing!" Kaoru flushed crimson and turned back to window. He really felt lucky to have such a great brother who put up with him everyday. He snuck another look at Hikaru. And he was such a beautiful and sexy brother. . .Kaoru wondered if Edward's little brother noticed how handsome his older brother was. He wondered if maybe there was more between them then just chaste brotherly affection. And Kaoru really wondered if Ed could see the intimacy between him and his twin.

"What do you see out there, anyway?" Hikaru leaned over his brother and looked out the window. "There's just trees and buildings, Kaoru. The same ones we see everyday on our way home from school." He turned and looked into his brother's eyes. "So what are you thinking about?"

Kaoru blushed an even deeper shade of red, both from his impure thoughts and the close proximity of his twin's body. Hikaru wasn't the most observant friend he'd ever had, so obviously his thoughts were written clear across his face.

"Well. . " he began, shifting his eyes to the side and away from Hikaru's intense gaze. They never lied to each other, so he had to say it, and Hikaru would understand, right? Would he understand if his twin, his best friend, his lover, was thinking about another guy? "I was wondering if, you know, the new brothers were like us." There, he said it. Kaoru looked back at his twin, seeking his reaction.

"You mean. . ." Hikaru furrowed his eyebrows and chewed at his bottom lip in such a cute way that made Kaoru want to kiss him right then and there. "You mean if they're _close_ like we are?"

"Yeah," Kaoru breathed. "Don't you want to know?"

"Sure, but how are we going to find out? The older one won't let them join the Host Club." Hikaru sat back in the seat chewed on his lip some more.

Kaoru breathed a sigh of relief. "We'll think of something."

Hikaru responded with an appropriately mischievous grin.

* * *

"Elric Brothers Observation Team, report! Hunny-sempai, you first!"

"Well. . ." Hunny began, fidgeting and looking at his feet. "They didn't have any cake all day today. But that shorter one sure eats a lot! Alphonse always gives him his dessert, too! So today when they were eating lunch in the garden I felt so bad for Al not ever getting to eat dessert so I offered him a piece of cake that I had with me." Then he turned on the Hitachiin twins with his cuteness and charm turned all the way up. "Please don't be mad at me! I know we were not supposed to tell that we were watching them but I just couldn't help it!"

Kaoru sighed, but patted Hunny on the head. "It's okay, Hunny-sempai. You did your best." And he found out that the Elric brothers chose a secluded spot for lunch.

"Okay, Haruhi is next," Hikaru said. "What did you find out today?"

"Well, they're always at the library when they're not in class. I saw them there today and tried to say hello as they walked by but Edward completely ignored me." Haruhi paused and thought for a minute. "They're developing quite a fanclub, you know. There was a group of girls in the library staring at them the whole time they were studying. Edward glared at them and made threatening gestures."

"Great work, Haruhi!" Kaoru swiftly made a note of that and moved on to the next reporter.

"Tamaki, you're next! Tamaki?" Milord was sitting like a crumpled up love letter in the corner of the room, black waves of sadness emanating from his head. "What happened, Milord?" Kaoru snuck up close to him. "Did you lose your stuffed teddy bear again?"

Hikaru giggled. "No, I think Haruhi ignored his advances again today. Or maybe he didn't have any customers because they were all asking for that new blond boy in school?"

The black waves turned into huge stormclouds that began to rain onto Tamaki's head.

"Okay, that's enough from Milord. Mori-sempai, you're up next. I'm expecting a complete report from you, since they are in your class."

". . ."

Kaoru waited, tapping his pencil on his notebook impatiently.

". . . . ."

"Well?!" Hikaru demanded. "Did you observe anything today, Mori-sempai?"

"Remember," Kaoru added, "This research is important! If we're going to get them to join the Host Club then we need to know as much about them as possible."

"Hunny," Mori said, in a sort of tone that Kaoru had never heard from him before.

Hunny's eyes widened and he listened intently.

"There's a special cake for you in the kitchen."

"Yay!" Hunny spun around and ran towards the kitchen, grabbing Haruhi on the way. "Come on, Haruhi, come have some cake with me!"

"Whatever. . ." the girl mumbled as she was dragged bodily out of the room.

Then Mori glanced over at Milord in the corner. He was still wallowing in his despair, so Mori disregarded him.

"Okay, Mori, it's just us now. Tell us what you saw."

Mori's cheeks took on just the slightest tinge of red. Both the twin gasped. This had to be serious.

"It was after Hunny gave them the cake. Hunny went back to the cafeteria." Mori stopped and cleared his throat. "I stayed to. . .observe."

"And?" both twins asked in unison? "What did you see?!"

Mori stared at his shoes and mumbled so quietly that the twins had to move closer to hear him, "They were. . .kissing."

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other and grinned. The Elric brothers were found out!

"What else happened, Mori-sempai? You have to tell us. This is crucial to the mission." Both twins waited, enraptured, for Mori to speak.

"They kissed a lot."

The twins nodded vigorously.

"And they. . .touched each other."

More extremely vigorous nodding.

"The shorter one. . .started to take off his brother's clothes."

Two sets of golden-brown eyes widened and the twins held their breath.

"Then I left to go find Hunny." And with that Mori turned in his heels and escaped into the kitchen.

The twins sighed, though in contentment or disappointment, it was hard to tell.

"Well, Hikaru," Kaoru said.

"Yes, Kaoru?" he replied.

"Would you like to have lunch in the school gardens tomorrow?"

"Why yes, brother, what a marvelous idea!"


	4. Chapter 4

**FINALLY! I am SO sorry for taking so long with this one. I will be updating frantically for the next few weeks while on break in between semesters. I promise! I am also sorry that this chapter is so short, but it couldn't be helped this time. **

**Any comments, criticisms, and suggestions for the next chapter would be very much loved! ^_^**

**

* * *

  
**

"Brother. . ."

The sound of rustling leaves drew the Hitachiin twins like a magnet.

"Brother, please. . ."

Muffled curses and hushed whispers emanated from the bushes straight ahead. The twins hit the ground fast, but silently.

"Mmm, brother, yes!"

The boldest of the twins swiftly crawled forward on his elbows and knees, while the other froze in place and anxiously debated what to do.

"Ah! Brother!"

Kaoru immediately threw caution to the wind and scrambled after his bolder twin. Laying side by side under the rose bushes they could barely see through the thorns and leaves, but they caught indistinguishable glimpses of bare flesh and discarded clothing. Suddenly the pieces fit together and the Hitachiins could barely believe the sight right before their eyes.

It was the Elric brothers. Neither boy was wearing pants and their shirts were wrinkled and unbuttoned. Besides their disdain for school uniforms was the more obvious and unavoidable fact that Edward was giving his little brother head right there in the Ouran Academy rose garden. As Alphonse's hips thrust up off the ground in undisguised lust the twins just barely managed to clap a hand over their mouths to muffle loud moans. This was even more than they had bargained for.

"Brother, please, I'm going to--Ah!"

Ed pulled back, breathing heavily and grinning from ear to ear. His hair was loose from its customary pony tail and fell in waves down his naked shoulders, and Kaoru felt his groin respond to the sight. Even more amazing was seeing Alphonse's totally naked body splayed out in the grass underneath his older brother. Al pulled his brother down on the ground next to him and kissed him passionately but briefly before motioning for him to roll over the other way so that they were spooning. Al wrapped an arm around Ed and softly kissed the back of his brother's neck again and again, whispering something that the twins couldn't hear.

Kaoru almost couldn't believe it when Al reached down and inserted his fingers into his older brother's entrance and began pumping in and out slowly. Al added another finger, then another, making Ed writhe and moan in his arms. Before long Al pulled his fingers out, leaving his brother breathless and panting. Kaoru watched intently as Al guided his own erection to his brother's entrance and eased it in gently. Could this really be happening? Al was the younger brother, and he was on top!?

Kaoru glanced over at Hikaru and was shocked at the naked lust he saw on his twin's face. Did it turn him on to see Ed in this submissive position? Was this something that Hikaru wanted? Time enough to figure that out later!

Soft breathy moans escaped Ed's lips one after the other with each time Al slowly thrust into him. As he increased the rhythm Al pressed his face into his brother's golden hair, biting down on his bottom lip to keep from crying out. Al's increasingly wild and frantic thrusts somehow found Ed's sweet spot, hitting it again and again. Ed couldn't maintain the same control and his quiet moaning soon became a litany of his little brother's name cried over and over brunette's breathing was becoming ragged and uneven as he neared his climax. Biting down on Ed's shoulder to muffle his cries Al wrapped a hand around his brother's weeping erection and pumped it while thrusting frantically.

"Brother, brother, brother. . ." Al's whispering voice reached Kaoru's ears, and it sounded almost like a prayer.

Suddenly the wave of climax hit Ed, sending him over the edge and spilling his cum all over the roses as he pumped his hips uncontrollably into his brother's hand. Al's intense climax followed immediately and he pumped his seed deep inside his brother for several long minutes until he was completely spent. The brothers lay together, catching their breath and recovering from their love-making. Before Al pulled out of his brother he whispered something into his ear that Kaoru couldn't hear, but he was sure it was "I love you."

The brothers separated to clean up and put their clothes back on. Kaoru realized that he and Hikaru had to get our of there _fast_ before they were discovered. He shook Hikaru's shoulder and motioned for them to leave, but his twin just stared back in a daze. A very lustful daze. Hikaru was going nowhere in this state. What were they going to do?!

But it was too late. Ed crashed through the bushes, grabbed one twin in each arm and hoisted them up by their shirt collars.

"Just what the hell do you two think you're are doing!? If you say one word about this to anyone you'll regret it! Understand?!" Fury blazed in Ed's golden eyes as he threw them to the ground violently.

Kaoru realized he was holding his breath and let it out slowly. Ed had really freaked out. That was scary, but it could have been worse, right? He watched Ed's sexy backside stalk off through the garden and wondered what it felt like to be the one on top. . .


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I got a little carried away with this chapter. I just hope the boys aren't too out of character. . .And thanks to a review on the last chapter I realized that I haven't addressed the fact of Ed's automail anywhere in this fic. That will have to be remedied soon, maybe next chapter...Anyway, Please R&R, as always! **

**

* * *

  
**

"I told you he would come back to the Host Club." Kaoru seized the opportunity to smirk knowingly at his twin. Although this wasn't quite how he'd imagined it would happen. . .

A blond fury stormed through the Host Club toward the twins, leaving overturned chairs and disgruntled customers in his wake. Alphonse tagged along behind nervously.

"Ready to have a little fun, Kaoru?" the older twin asked, sneaking an arm around his brother's waist.

"Of course, dear brother," Kaoru replied. He put on his brightest smile to greet their raging guest, who was still remarkably attractive despite the storm clouds fuming above his head.

"We need to talk _now._" Ed stopped in front of the twins, his fists clenched at his side. "In private," he added.

This was turning out better than he'd hoped! Kaoru waived a hand disdainfully. "Of course we comply with the requests of all of our guests, but you realize the impression you'll be making by demanding a private meeting with us?"

"I don't care," Ed growled. What did it matter what other people thought, as long as they didn't know about him and Al?

"Have it your way then!" the twins replied.

They led the Elric brothers into the Host Club office, which was currently unoccupied. The eyes of many hopeful customers watched them go.

The twins settled comfortably on the sofa and motioned for their guests to use the vacant armchairs. Ed's angry footsteps echoed through the room as he moved the chairs so that they were directly in front of the twins. Then he sat down and took several deep breaths. Alphonse watched him warily, but wisely said nothing. Meanwhile the twins sat quietly with their arms around each others shoulders, their smiles never wavering.

"Look," Ed began, "I don't know how much you two perverts saw yesterday, but if you say one word about me and Al I'll--"

"Brother!" Al interrupted. "You don't have to threaten them. I'm sure if we just tell them what's going on they'll understand."

"What are you saying, Al? The only thing people like this understand is wealth, but since we don't have any money to bribe them with I have to resort to other methods." He turned back to the twins. "I'm dead serious. You'll regret it if you talk about this to anyone."

Ed searched for any hint of fear or intimidation in the red-haired boys, but he found none. His cheeks colored slightly when he saw that the other boys were actually enjoying themselves, tickling each other and giggling while pretending to listen. Were they simply that blinded by their pride? Did they not realize what he was capable of? Maybe he should make a demonstration for them...

"Obviously you're not taking me seriously," Ed said as he stood up and approached the couch. "And you're making a big mistake by underestimating me."

The twins' smug expressions flickered with uncertainty and Ed was glad to see it. He didn't want to have to do this, but he would do whatever it took to protect Alphonse. Without warning Ed reached down and grabbed Kaoru by the front of his shirt and lifted him up off the sofa.

"Brother, no! You don't have to hurt them!" Al cried as he jumped from his chair and rushed across the room.

But Ed wasn't listening. He slammed Kaoru hard against the wall. The red-haired boy was struggling to escape Ed's grasp, but to no avail. He looked to Hikaru for help, but the older twin was in shock and couldn't move. Meanwhile Al was pulling at his brother's free arm and begging with him to stop.

"Edward, think about what you're doing! They're not our enemies! Please, brother, stop!"

"You just don't get it, do you?" Ed growled into Kaoru's face. "You didn't take me seriously, but you will now. Don't you understand?" He asked, shaking Kaoru, who just whimpered and shut his eyes. "I have to protect him," Ed whispered. "And you're a threat now. Don't you get it?"

Alphonse froze, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. So that's why Ed was so angry...Well, he still had to put a stop to this.

"Edward, everything's going to be fine. You can stop bullying them now. Can't you see they're not a real threat to us?" Al insisted, but Ed still wasn't listening. "Edward!" he yelled, grabbing his brother's long braid and yanking on it hard. Ed yelped and dropped Kaoru to the ground. This time it was Al's turn to get angry.

"What the hell were you doing, Ed? You didn't have to hurt them! We're in a totally different country now, a different world, nothing is going to happen to us!" He looked down at Kaoru crumpled up on the floor and his breath hitched in his throat. "Nothing's going to happen to me."

Ed's face fell when he realized the implications of what he'd done, and he slumped into a chair. Al was right. What had he been thinking? "I couldn't risk you being hurt again." He dropped his face into his hands and mumbled, "Sorry for trying to protect you, Al."

"Brother, I..." Al didn't know what to say. He'd hurt his brother's feelings, but those things had needed to be said. "It's all over now," he said, leaning over to kiss Ed's forehead softly. Then he turned to the twins. "Are you okay? It's Kaoru, right?" He helped Kaoru over to the sofa, where Hikaru gently cradled his brother in his arms.

"Are you okay, Kaoru? Where does it hurt?" Hikaru asked.

"I'll be fine, I'm just a little bruised up, that's all," Kaoru replied bravely.

Knowing that his twin wasn't badly hurt didn't calm Hikaru's seething anger. "Just for the record, we would never have told anyone. _Never_." Hikaru paused until Ed looked up and he could look into those deep golden eyes. "We're keeping a secret from the world, too. It's not easy, but we've managed. And you will, too." Hikaru sighed and rolled his eyes at Ed's confused expression. "Don't _you_ get it, Ed? We're just like you two. We're. . .more than just brothers." And to prove his point Hikaru lifted Kaoru's chin gently and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

Ed shifted awkwardly in his chair and his cheeks flushed red. So it was true. As he watched the twins talking quietly he realized just how blind he'd been to the truth. But blinded by love for his brother, by the need to make sure he was never hurt again.

"Brother, I'm going to tell them," Al said.

Ed just nodded dejectedly.

"Kaoru, Hikaru, we're sorry for overreacting. It's just that we've had some bad experiences in the past, and we like to be ready for anything." Al settled into the other chair. "We moved here from Germany, and before that. . .well, we were even further away from here. We were young and naive then, and we didn't bother to hide how we felt about each other when we got to Germany. Most people in the neighborhood ignored us, but some of them blatantly disapproved. They didn't know we were brothers, but even so, they threatened us both more than once. And then one night I was coming home late from class and they. . ." Alphonse paused, opening and closing his mouth like he was trying to speak, but nothing would come out. He shut his eyes tight but it didn't stop his tears from falling.

"A group of men ambushed him three block away from home. They hurt him bad. I don't know how he managed to make it back to the house, but when he did I had to beg a neighbor to drive us to the hospital. Al still has scars from what they did to him. I couldn't protect him that time, and I won't let something like that happen again."

Kaoru pulled a handkerchief from his shirt pocket and handed it to Al, who accepted gratefully. He wiped his eyes and face then sat clutching the cloth as he said, "I know what we did yesterday was stupid and risky, but. . ." he glanced at Ed, "we're living in a boarding house right now, and there just isn't any privacy. They know we're brothers, and we just couldn't. . .I mean, if they caught us we would be kicked out and we don't have enough money for our own place. The scholarships barely covered the cost of our tuition here and at the university." Al looked jealously at the twins. "And its hard not being able to show our affection in public! I want everyone to know how much I love my brother, but I can't even touch him, or hold his hand. . ."

A light bulb flickered on inside Kaoru's mind. This was his chance. He could help Ed and Al, recruit new members and customers for the host club, and be able to spend more time with these beautiful blond boys, all at the same time.

"Then join the Host Club."

"What?!" Ed snarled.

"No, brother, he's right!" Al said, his eyes bright. "It would be perfect. I've seen how you both act at the Host Club," Al added, blushing, "And that means brother and I can do the same thing. We can have a public place to show our affection." He turned to Ed and pleaded, "Please, Ed, it would work!"

Ed sat back in the chair, ran his hands through his tousled hair and sighed. Al was right, it would work. Their love for each other would be known throughout the Academy, but it would only be an act, something put on by the Host Club. And if it's what Alphonse wanted. . ."Okay, we'll join."

"On one condition," Hikaru interrupted.

So there was a catch. It seemed like these two were always scheming something. "What is it now?" Ed asked, frowning.

Hikaru smiled sweetly. "It's just another way that we could help you out. Those who are able should give to others who are less fortunate, don't you agree?"

Ed felt a little sick. He knew what was coming, and he was already shaking his head.

"Just hear us out, please!" Kaoru insisted. "We would like for you to spend a little time in the Hitachiin guest house, where you'll have privacy and all the comforts that a wealthy family can provide. You don't have to commit to staying forever," he added. "However, it is the only condition on which you can join the Host Club."

Cornered and beaten, Ed stood up to leave. "Fine. It's a deal."

"Brother, that means we can finally have our own room!" He turned to the twins, the blush still vibrant on his face, "Thank you very much. I just hope we can be good hosts for your club."

"I hope so too!" Kaoru said, laughing. This was working out perfectly. "So, Ed, why don't you start your training now? No time like the present!"

Ed turned, his hand already on the doorknob. "Training?"

"That's right," Hikaru said. "You'll be our apprentice hosts for at least a week while you learn just how it's done. Of course you'll be learning from the best."

The hopeful look in Alphonse's eyes was the only thing that stopped Ed from breaking their deal and leaving immediately. "Fine," he said again. He would do whatever it took to make Al happy, even if it meant dealing with these two for the rest of their year at Ouran Academy. Although, he suspected that spending so much time with the pervert twins might not be all that bad. . .

"It's settled then," Hikaru said. "Let's begin your training right away."


End file.
